


It Only Makes Sense That You Agree

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow/Hand Job, Break Up, Brief Religious Text, Bucket Load of Angst, Canon Divergance, Carol is a true Vixen, Daryl pov, Domestic Violence(Choking), Emotionally Hurt!Daryl, Eventual Smut, F/M, Im not giving away the whole story in tags, Love Confessions, M/M, Michonne dont take no shit, More tags to be added, Mutal Pining, Other, Relationship Problems, Rick POV, Rick is struggling, Slow Build, set in season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's got feelings for Rick but he's with Michonne. How is that going to work out for our beloved hunter?</p><p>**Off hiatus! It's coming guys!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Sided

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** if you came looking for Richonne you may only wanna read just a bit of this.
> 
> Stick around if you wanna read about Daryl endin up in a dress though XD 
> 
> Watch the tags for changes! 
> 
> Title came from Jane Siberry - Taxi Ride
> 
> This is unbeta'd any mishaps are mine.
> 
> I sure hope you enjoy!

Here they come down the street hand in hand, smilin’ and whisperin’ like a coupla damn teenagers. They aint even watchin’ nothin’ around em, just pressin kisses to each other’s cheek like it’s somethin’ new to em. They’s even wearin’ matchin’ patrol outfits with blue shirts tucked in, black jackets and pants.

Looks fuckin’ stupid if ya ask me. 

I bring a cigarette up my mouth and light it, already annoyed. I huff smoke at em as they float by completely lost in each other. Of course they don’ pay me no mind. She’s too busy lightin’ up the world with her smile, he’s too busy watchin’ her to even see where he’s goin’.

Rick and Michonne.

The king and queen of the apocalypse I’ve heard em be called. _Pfft_. Rick don’ need no queen he needs…  
Coupla days after they hooked up Glenn come runnin’ up to me gigglin’ at me like some damn kiddy. 

“Hey Daryl!”

Drawin’ on my smoke I grunt at him, blowin’ it out muh nose. 

“I have the perfect name for Rick and Michonne! Wanna know what it is?”

I looked up at him, muh eyes narrowed so far I could barely see im’.

“Nah.”

He bounces from foot to foot remindin’ me of youngin’s needin’ ta pee. His eyes all lit up and shit thinkin’ he’s about to bring forth some great discovery. 

“Richonne!” he blurts out loud enough to hurt muh ears, spittin’ all over muh cheek.

“Ri..who?” I ask, wipin’ is’ spit off muh face. 

The Korean flails his thin arms and shouts again makin’ me flinch.

“Richonne man! The ‘Ri’ part is for Rick and the ‘Chonne’ part stands for Michonne! Put it together and you get Richonne!”

I take a long draw off my cigarette tryin’ calm my nerves. “Oh is that righ’?”

Glen looks like he’s about to burst at the seams waitin’ on me to get excited like he is. What he gets is a sharp jab to his arm. He cries out and rubs himself lookin’offended. 

“Hey what’s your problem dude? You jealous or something?”

I scoff so hard it twinges my throat and storm off, flicking the filter away and lightin’ up another smoke. Glenn stands there lookin’ wounded. Good, it’s is’ fault.

“Or somethin’’”, I mutter.

By the time I make it to Aaron’s porch to plop down Rick and Michonne are making another round. I watch them damn near skip by me. Rick don’ even spare me a fuckin’ glance, he’s too busy listen’ to whatever she’s sayin’. The smile on his face is as beautiful as I remember from the first time I saw im’ smile, all bright like there ain’t nothin’ wrong in the world. He’s all lit up and sparklin’ with joy wrapped around his blushin’ woman.

I sure wish he’d lookit me like that.

My entire smoke is gon’ by tha time they disappear around tha corner. I watch em even after they’s outta sight, forgettin’ the fire between my fingers until it starts to burn. I throw it down and crush it under my boot, mad that I wasted most of it.

I head inside and let myself into Eric and Aaron’s garage. They’ve become good friends ta me over the last few months since we’ve been here. Especially Aaron, him and me go out all tha time lookin’ for new folks. Ain’t found none yet though. When I get upset about it, fumin’ and wantin’ ta give up Aaron sits beside me an’ smokes with me until I calm down. 

He don’ judge me on not wantin’ ta talk like everyone else, says silence is jus as good ta him. He’s a talker though, likes ta socialize at the parties Deanne and her husband have but you couldn’t tell by tha way he sits quiet with me.

He tells me we’s gon’ find good people one day, we just gotta keep tryin’. We found a horse out there one day, I tried to save the poor girl but the walkers got there first. Too many of em for Aaron and me to take on safely. I watched her be eaten alive till all’s left of her was bone and bloody matter. He understood when I said I didn’ wanna go out lookin’ for a while; he just gave me a sad smile kinda like Carol does and went ‘bout is’ way. 

Sometimes I watch Aaron and Eric, they’s got that same dumb lovey look on their faces when they look at eachother like Rick and Michonne get. They’ll pick at each other even feed each other food from time ta time. When they kiss ain’t really no words for how amazin’ they look together. I usually bow my head when they do that, don’ want em ta think m’ starin or nothin’, I just wish I had that. Aaron’s a good guy though, a good friend.

“ _Unlike Rick._ ” I think. 

I feel guilt gnawin’ at me but ignore it while I set to work on a 2003 Dyna I picked up on tha side of tha road a few weeks ago. I haven’t had the chance to work on her much with all the Savior shit tha’s been goin’ on. She’s got a bunch of shit wrong, gon’ take forever to get her runnin’. 

I know Rick don’ mean no one no harm to no one though. He’s happy and tha’s a good thing, I’d never want him to be alone like me. Love seems ta be in the air ‘round here lately, even Abraham and Sasha’s flirtin’. I feel bad for feelin’ abandoned by our leader, for even thinkin’ he don’ care fer me no more ‘cause that’s not true. 

At the end of the day me, Rick and his kids are sorta like a family, windin’ down from the day together. He hasn’t made the decision to move Michonne in yet which makes me happy if I’m honest with myself. But I’m always ready to be given tha news that my space is needed for her, until then I’ll enjoy it while I’s got it. 

For them few hours after Carl and Lil-Asskicker are asleep and everythin’s calm it almost feels like Rick and me is more n’ just friends, brothers he said. I remember im’ sayin’ that after he killed Joe. I remember the empty alone feelin’ in my chest just sittin’ there like concrete. I nodded and agreed anyway, I knew tha was his way of being grateful tha I’s willin’ to give up my life for him and his kids – Michonne too. I looked down so he couldn’t see the hurt cloudin’ my eyes.

At home alone me and Rick will sit up and laugh ‘bout stupid shit, drink beer and kid ‘round. We’ll sit shoulder ta shoulder on the couch askin’ about the other’s day. It’s nice and peaceful like don’ no one matter but us in his cute little house. He’s even cried on muh shoulder before, grippin’ my hands til he crushed muh fingers.

He’s gotten mad too, throwing glasses and plates against the wall like they did im’ wrong. I hid how much I flinched at his anger, I knew he’d blame and hate himself for it so I focused on cleaning up the mess and calming his children. Regular ol’ housewife I am sometimes. 

Carl already had Judy in his arms rockin’ her back in forth. His mouth thinned out into a grim line starin’ out the window at nothin’. His eyes were so distant and held so much pain I placed a soft hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me lookin’ lost and afraid and for a moment he reminds of the kid he really is. It breaks muh heart to know things might always be this way for im’, that his kid sister’s gon’ have ta find her own way in this hell hole soon enough.

I press a shy smile into his hair and take Lil- Asskicker from him, tell him his da’s alrigh’, ta lay down and get some rest. I stand at the window myself shushin’ Judy and lookin out at the street, leavin’ Rick ta calm down. 

But most of tha time it’s me and Rick late at night chucklin’ and sharin’ a beer. We’s inseparable. Lets me slip into my fantasies that we’s more n’ just buddies shootin’ tha shit, we’s meant ta be sittin’ here cozy like this. 

Then come morning Rick’ll damn near beat me out the door wearing his patrol outfit, lookin’ sinful’s fuck. With a kiss to his kids and a hug to me he’s gone and I don’ see him till is’ hand in hand with Michonne, lookin’ happier than each day ‘fore. I know I won’ really exist unless he needs me till nightfall when the day is done and no one else is ‘round.

That sinkin’ feelin’ in my gut don’ get no easier, I’ll tell ya that.


	2. Stop and Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michonne is trying to be a good girlfriend but it doesn't feel right to Rick. 
> 
>  
> 
> "He's got until tomorrow to turn up or it's your head I'll be poppin' in the oven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol shows her true nature in this one! I so love her :D
> 
> Smut has been promised and it's coming! Patience my dears! 
> 
> Watch the tags for changes!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Michonne looks so beautiful with her long dreadlocks and walnut colored skin. I’ve always enjoyed the bright gleam of her teeth when she smiles and giggles at me for whatever reason; it’s usually when she thinks I’m being an idiot about something. I came to the conclusion a while ago; she’s amazing in everything she does, whether that be wielding her katana viciously or wrapping her long arms around my son. 

I look at her from across the table we’re sitting at outside planning our next run. I can imagine waking up to her in the morning, how warm and inviting she’d be next to me. I can picture how she’d look with her hair wrapped in a thick towel from her shower. I can almost feel the soft cotton of her bathrobe under my palms as I come up behind her and hold her waist close to mine. I’d press my nose into the crook of her neck, smell her scent sweet as light perfume and wonder if other parts of her smelt the same. I can almost hear the way the low tone of her voice would rise just a bit when I peel that cotton garment from her curved body and lay her bare to me. 

Then. 

_Then…_

Shit. 

I can never understand why my mind won’t go there, maybe it’s part of my cold feet. It’s been so long since Lori died and then Jesse was taken from me just as I started to fall for her. Maybe I’m not ready to go _there_ with anyone just yet. I hope Michonne’ll understand whenever we get to that point. If I’m completely honest with myself – and I don’t like to be- I’m not looking forward to that. I don’t mind hand holding and kissing; don’t mind being with her at all because before anything she’s my friend. I’d trust her with my life of course but my body… no one’s touched me in that way for so _long_ and her being there would mean Daryl would feel like he had to leave and I don't want that. 

I…

I just don’t know about that right now, not with her. But Daryl? 

No, I can’t think about that. I buried those feelings long before we got to Alexandria. Daryl would never feel that way about me anyway. I’m with Michonne now so it’s not right.

Right? 

 

I look up to see that signature half grin and raised eyebrow. “Yeah so it’s gonna be an overnight thang?” I ask, trying to sound like I’ve been paying attention all along. 

Michonne shakes her head at me and jots down something on the sheet of paper in front of her, “You missed everything I just said didn’t you, babe?” I look over to see what she’s written; it’s gonna be an overnight thing for sure.

“No, I was thinking about what we should bring along. Make sure we have extra clothes since it’s chilly at night now.” She looks at me and chuckles low in her chest. I twiddle my thumbs waiting for the next point to discuss. 

“Yeeea, there’s a store about 20 miles southwest from here. Looks like it’ll at least have toiletries for women. Carl needs better shoes and he’s growing out of his pants, that boy's still growin' like a weed. Wouldn’t hurt to look around for some alcohol and first aid supplies either, I wanna get those before we run low.”

I nod, when her eyes find me again I feel so exposed my entire body tenses up. Those dark brown eyes have always been able to spot hidden truths and I’m _really_ hoping she can’t see mine. Then before I can react she’s sliding into my lap right in broad daylight. Her hips press against me while her arms wrap around my neck to pull me in. I hesitate but the kiss is so sweet and tender I can’t help but melt into it, my hands finding purchase on her thick waist. 

Her tongue slips between my lips and rubs along mine in turn lapping at my back teeth, tasting me. She moans and my eyes pop open. I look beyond her to see Daryl in mid-sentence staring back at me, the expression on his face is unreadable. I’m so focused on him that I forget about the tongue sliding in and out of my mouth, the lips caressing mine with such care. I have to remember to kiss back before Michonne notices something is wrong but all I can care about at that moment is why Daryl bows his head and looks back to Carol. 

She notices and places her small hand on his cheek but he removes it and walks away without sparing a backward glance. 

 

Michonne pulls away and searches my eyes, concern spread across hers. “Is something wrong, you’re distant all of a sudden.” I fake a smile the best I can before gently removing her from my lap. When I stand her gloved hand trails through my hair, I lean into her touch to reassure her. “No hun I’m alright, just tired I guess.” I dip my head to touch my lips to hers once more for good measure. 

I can tell she doesn’t believe me but she nods anyway, Michonne has never been that stupid. 

“Okay… want to make one last round while it’s still early? “, she asks slipping her hand into mine. I squeeze it to agree.  
She pulls me off in the other direction but I can’t help looking over my shoulder for Daryl even though I know he won’t be there.

\---

After our rounds I leave Michonne behind to chit chat with the others from our group to gather more requests for our run. I spot Carol inside her home putting more cookies in the oven, I rap my knuckles against the open door and step into her kitchen. She turns to look at me, her light blue eyes pinning me in place. She looks miffed in that sad way only she can pull off. 

"Yes, Rick?"

The way she says my name, the perfectly hidden annoyance in her voice makes me bow my head to study the scuffed spots on the toes of my boots. I feel like I've been stealing cookies from the jar but she caught me red handed. 

When I get the courage to look at her she's wiping off her counter obviously waiting for an answer. 

"Um. Did you see where Daryl went?"

The moment his name leaves my mouth Carol stops wiping and takes an angry step towards me, she seems to realize it and visibly calms herself. 

"I don't know Rick, no one's seen him since you decided to flaunt your new relationship in front of everyone today. There's children around you know, it's not good for them to see a women _parked_ like that in your lap. Apparently it wasn't any good for Daryl either so no I don't know where he went. You better hope he comes back or so help me."

For a quick moment I can see Carol's true vixen nature right on the surface, I'm reminded that this timid cookie cutting housewife is not who she is, she's a murdering survivor just like the rest of us. She tried to be cordial to me, I saw her effort and I feel ashamed. I can't find the words to reply so I turn to head back outside.

"He's got until tomorrow to turn up or it's **your** head I'll be poppin' in the oven."

All I can do is bite my lip and head home, hoping Daryl will be there. 

 

He's not. But Michonne is. 

 

She's in nothing but her bra and underwear, her dreadlocks pulled back into a long ponytail. She's got Judith in her arms dancing around with her like this isn't the first time she's done this. She's humming some happy melody to her while she prances in a small circle, a smile lights up her face when she spots me. She dances up to me and stands up on her toes to give me a playful peck. 

"Well hello handsome, where ya been?" She asks me, giving me a one armed hug minding the baby. 

"Around." I reply, watching as she sets Judith in her crib. She bends over lewdly at her waist while murmuring nonsense to my daughter. Judy seems to be enjoying it so why aren't I?

It's a nice sight to come home to but it's not settling right in my stomach, it's not a sick feeling but it still makes my stomach flop in a way I don't quite like. I glance over my shoulder checking for Daryl and close the door. If he comes in I don't want him hurt more than he seemed to be. 

She struts up to me and wraps her arms around my chest; she's quick to glide her tongue over mine while she unbuttons my shirt. Her long fingers trail over my exposed chest as one hand slides down to cup the front of my jeans. She frowns when she finds I'm not aroused. 

"Well I can fix that." she purrs in my ear. That should've done the trick but it doesn't, I only feel panic when she drops to her knees and deftly unbuckles my gun belt and pants. I catch her hands in mine when she reaches for my underwear and give a slight shake of my head. 

"What's wrong?" she looks up ¬at me, her forehead creased in another frown. When I don't reply she tries again. 

"Michonne, not now okay?" She huffs at me and stands to place her hands on her hips. 

"I'm just tired. Daryl might walk in." I reply lamely, hoping it's enough of an explanation. 

The corners of her mouth curl down and before I can reach for her she's rushing to find her clothes and weapon, throwing them on in such a hurry her shirt ends up on the wrong side. 

"Whatever, I'll see you later." Then she's leaving and slamming the door behind her. I'm glad Judith wasn't napping because that would've woken her. I readjust my clothes just in time for Carl to come walking down the hallway. 

"Dad, what's up with Michonne? She looked upset, are you guys fighting?"

I wave off his concern, "Nah son, nothin' like that. We're fine. Take your sister in your room for a while yeah? I wanna get some rest."

He nods and leaves with Judith. I don't miss the worry in his eyes so I knock the brim of his hat down over his eyes and chuckle as he wrestles his sister into one arm to settle his hat over his long hair-the kid needs a haircut for sure. As soon as his bedroom door closes I head out into the living room and grab some whiskey and a small glass. I fill it a third of the way then plop down on the couch, my eyes focused firmly on the door. Everything in me hopes Daryl will come home tonight. 

I must've drifted off to sleep because the next thing I know Daryl is creeping around the living room putting my whiskey and glass back where they belong. I keep my eyes closed and stay completely still when he places a blanket over me and heads off to the bedrooms. I hear my bedroom door open then close, then I hear Carl's door being opened and closed shortly after. I know he's checking in on the kids like the good friend he is. 

It's not but a minute before Daryl's door closes behind him and all is quiet. Somehow those simple acts of care meant more to me than coming home to a half-naked woman dancing around my room. He did this for me even with the way I hurt him earlier, he’s such a good fucking person. Angelic in every way I find Michonne just…beautiful. Aren’t those the same thing though? Christ I’m confused.

It was hours before I found sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh!!
> 
> Leave me a comment, I wanna know what you think!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: BriannaNicole1963


	3. Mixed Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head between Michonne and Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** if you missed the tags this includes domestic violence. If this is a sensitive subject for you PLEASE do not continue. If you do, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I really enjoyed this chapter, very fun to write!

Rick wakes up before the sun has risen and looks behind him to see the hunter sitting at their kitchen table quietly sipping coffee. He looks troubled, deeper in thought with each sip. Rick takes a moment to recline back and remember the final events of last night. 

How Michonne stormed out, not be seen again. Then how Daryl covered him with a blanket before checking on his kids like they were his own. To be truthful they are his kids, hell they're everyone's kids. The entire group has all put a hand in to caring for Judith. They've all shared the responsibility of raising Carl in to the teenager he is. It took Rick quite a while to get used to the gun strapped to his hip and the hard-set coldness of his son’s eyes. There’s not a day that goes by where he doesn’t miss that carefree light his child had back before the world grew hungry. 

He takes the time to fold the blanket and set it aside, mainly to give himself more time to think over what he wants to say to Daryl. They haven't had the chance to talk to each other since yesterday and he can feel the tension, the silence that's usually comforting is stifling. 

Rick takes a deep breath preparing himself not for a show of violence but a wall of stony indifference. 

"Thank you for checking in on my children last night, I appreciate it."

Daryl leans forward to wrap one hand around his coffee mug and brings it slowly to his mouth. He looks directly at Rick, meeting his eyes unlike yesterday. It looks like he's had enough time to get angry about this, enough time to really sharpen his words to make them bite and cut like knives.

He doesn't say a word yet, he just pushes a second mug of coffee towards Rick. Hesitating Rick takes his own sip and scrunches his nose, he hates black coffee. _Yeck_. Needs a little cream and half spoon full of sugar. He sits down across from the silent man and watches him over the brim of his cup with very slow gulp. 

Daryl continues to watch him and Rick can't stand it any longer. He knows Daryl is just waiting to split him open and he figures he deserves it. 

"Daryl...I didn't know she was gonna do that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

The hunter's eyes seem to thaw then, some of that cold indifference gives way to something deeper. Vulnerable. 

Rick tilts his head like that'll help him understand this sudden change in his friend's demeanor. Daryl notices and ducks his head in an achingly familiar way. 

"Be careful on tha run with M'chonne, walkers is heavy 'round tha area."

He stands and heads over to the counter. Rick watches the muscles in his strong arms work as he washes his empty coffee cup and slips the strap of his crossbow over his head. He stops beside Rick and looks down at him, his face closed off once more. Still unreadable and Rick hates that. 

"Yeah, of course. I'll come find you when I get back." Rick says. 

The hunter gives his shoulder a light pat in response and leaves him alone in the kitchen. He goes to check on his children and brushes kisses of goodbye across their foreheads.

\---

Carol spots Rick by the car loading his things, she comes up to him and hands him a small list of items she thought they should have over the night. Her eyes are a tad lighter than the day before now that she's seen Daryl. She gave him a tight hug on his way to Aaron and Eric's garage and murmured a quiet "Glad to see you" in his ear. Daryl had hugged her back, brushed his lips against the side of her head and went about his way.

"Here's some things I thought would be useful, if the food’s gonna be edible around here I'll need these."

The list is short and written in her elegant handwriting; Rick reads it over quickly and puts it in his back pocket. Instead of suffering through pleasantries he opts to address the problem.

"Daryl came home last night. Tried to talk to him this morning but he left." The leader felt disappointed in himself, he wasn't able to solve the problem like he had wanted. Getting Daryl to open up is like pulling teeth most of the time but he feels like he should've tried harder. Done something more than sit there sipping coffee like a coward. 

Carol reads his inner turmoil as if it’s stamped on his forehead; she waits a beat and takes a step closer. This time she doesn't stop herself and Rick braces himself for the slap he thinks is coming.

"Good for you he came home last night, looks like I’ll have to find something else to pop in that oven hm?" she chuckles low to herself and continues, "You know how he is Rick, keep trying. I'm tired of seeing him hurt."

With that she offers him a smile and leaves him be, she takes a moment to exchange hellos to Michonne as she makes her way over. 

"You ready?" Michonne asks, her eyebrow raised in forgiveness. 

"As ready as I'm gonna be."

They're ride a while before Rick reaches over to place his hand on the inside of his lady's thigh. She pats his hand and smiles that dazzling smile of hers.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I overreacted.", she states as if it’s nothing. 

Rick returns her smile and focuses on the road, the last thing they need is to crash before they get to where they're going.

"It's okay, was my fault anyway. What do ya say I make it up to ya while we're alone?" he flirts. 

She blushes and gives him a warm purr, pushing her breasts further out to catch his attention. Rick frowns to himself but his attention is caught up in safely avoiding a walker ambling across the road.

The run started out well, the couple was half way through their findings by the time the sun had started to retreat to darkness. They had bags full of supplies, Rick was proud of himself and Michonne for pulling this off so far. No one had gotten in their way. The walkers were famished and slow, easy to kill. After finding the last bit they needed they're minds were set on stashing their goods and vehicle then finding somewhere to bed down for the night. 

That's when shit went wrong.

Shortly after nightfall Rick and Michonne were ambushed and both were rendered unconscious. By the time they both came to the night had grown to its full darkness and only their car remained. Their gas tank hadn't been meddled with which Rick was grateful for. Amateurs apparently, though how he couldn't fathom. 

They drove another mile out before they found a place safe enough to spend the night. They checked each other’s minor scrapes and bruises before getting out what was supposed to be dinner. They ate side by side chatting here and there about nothing in particular; they were both tired and knew there was no use in talking over what had happened. They did discuss what faces and tattoos they saw, knowing they'd dismember those bastards if they ever saw them again. Rick hated the thought of working so hard and coming back empty handed...fuck them.

Hands calloused from her weapon skim over her man's thigh and end up over his crotch, the other ending up in his hair. Michonne pulls Rick to her and all but swallows his tongue whole. She lies back bringing the leader with her and spreads her legs wide to accept the width of his body. She ruts against him and Rick can't deny the way his body is reacting. He copies her movements finally letting himself accept the pleasure she's so willing to give him. 

Michonne's body arches, her chest pressed firm against his. Her gloved hands clutch at his back and pull him down again to moan into his mouth. The air between them is moist and lustful, leaving them full of want. Michonne reaches down to grab whole handfuls of Rick's ass making him throw his head back with a gasp then she dips her hands down the front of his jeans to unbuckle him. 

"Not gonna stop me again, are ya?" she whispers in his ear. 

" _Am I?_ " he thinks. 

He nuzzles the side of her neck and bites down on her slick flesh and slips his own hand under her waist to feel her arch once more under him. He likes that feeling, enjoys the way she sounds so needy underneath him. 

Rick pulls his shirt off and balls it up to place under Michonne's head, she likes the courtesy and she shows it with a wide grin. Her nails trail down his stomach and hook on the inside of his jeans revealing all of him in one quick movement. 

This is what brings Rick up short. This is what he can't handle. Not from her. 

He remembers the look on Daryl's face as Michonne kissed him. He remembers the way his friend ducked his head and walked away, his shoulders hunched and defeated. He remembers his own shame. 

He remembers and it _hurts_ him.

" _Snap out of it_ " he fusses, forcing a moan out of his throat when Michonne tosses her bra aside. 

" _She's beautiful_ " he reminds himself. 

Michonne reaches up to pull him down to her level meeting him with teeth and a rough push of her tongue like she knows she's fighting a battle. Rick does everything in his power to get lost in her, pleads with his body to get on board like it was in the beginning. Her nipples swipe repeatedly against his chest, her hips come up to meet his begging them to sway with her in rhythm. 

_Daryl...Daryl. The hunter. His friend. The pain in those sky lit blue eyes_

He pulls away claiming his lips back and sits before his girlfriend on his knees. Breathless he utters out a painful sentence. 

"Michonne...I'm so sorry. I can't."

\---

Exasperation spreads across Michonne's face like wildfire. "What the hell do you mean you can’t?"

Her voice is loud, annoyance dripping from each syllable. She sits up in a flash her face ending up inches from Rick's.

"Not so loud, you'll draw walkers for miles." Rich says through clenched teeth.

"Fuck the walkers, Rick! Why are you not interested in this...us?!" Her tone doesn't lower and the leader is anxious to calm her. He doesn't feel like being overwhelmed by a horde. 

"Will you calm down so we can talk about this without having to run for our lives?" He reaches out to touch Michonne but is rejected with a harsh slap to his hand. 

"No! This is the third time you've done this and I wanna know why! What’s up with the mixed signals?" Her eyes are lit up with anger and confusion. Rick has to look away for a moment to steady himself. 

"Michonne. Please. Let's talk about this." he asks.

She doesn't offer an answer until she and Rick are fully dressed; she makes a show of sitting away from him. 

"Talk then." she rumbles.

Rick explains that he's not completely ready for that step in their relationship yet but he's trying. He reveals how hard it was for him to even start something between them and admits that maybe he jumped into this without thinking. Of course he kept his reoccurring feelings for Daryl to himself and hoped what he had to say was enough. 

Michonne sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and stared straight forward, "Well maybe you should've thought about that before you started this. _You_ were the one who kissed me!" she hissed. 

"At the time I was certain this was good for me but right now I just want us to at least slow down, okay?"

_Don't think about Daryl_

Michonne scoffs and rolls her eyes like this is much too absurd for her liking. Her glaring brown eyes find him again, "Slow down. Yeah. Ok.”

Rick kept his silence, he couldn't think of the words to make this better. He just wants her to understand. 

Michonne stands up to tower over him, her face dark with anger. Hatred even. 

"When I first heard about you and Lori's story I didn't believe you could flop back and forth so easily. But now I understand. No wonder she stayed with Shane, the way you act I would've done the same thing."

Her words hit like thousand pound fists to his chest leaving him enraged and wounded. In an instant Rick has Michonne pinned to a wall, his hand squeezing around her throat. The distaste in her eyes did not cease even as her breathing began to.  
Rick tilts his head and pulls his lips back over his teeth, when he speaks his voice is graveled and wrapped with barbed wire. 

"You **dare**? You know _nothing_ of my relationship with my wife, you weren't there! You don't know what we went through. I should _end_ you right here…"

Michonne struggles for breath under Rick's palm, "Let...me..go.."

Rick squeezes tighter, using his superior strength to block her attempts of escape. He pulls her close by her neck and spits out, " **We're**. **Done.**."

 

He shoves her back and walks away, leaving her gasping for air on her knees.


	4. Meanwhile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rick and Michonne are out on their run, Daryl and Aaron go out recruiting. Daryl finds a little dress for himself. 
> 
> Read and see!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this, I've been working more and trying to get into school. I'm registered now just finishing up the paperwork! *happy dance*
> 
> **WARNING** This chapter contains brief **religious text** for those of us that are iffy about that sort of thing. Its really brief but still deserves a mention. 
> 
> I havent forgotten the smutty smut...its comin fairly soon. WATCH THE TAGS! 
> 
> This is unbeta'd like everything before and will be afterwards. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thank yall for your patience and I hope you enjoy :D

“Fuckin’ bike.” Daryl mumbles, placing his tools away. He had no idea why he was tinkerin’ with the damn thing anyway, it’s missing some crucial parts and won’t run until he finds them. They were probably taken by some passersby thinking they could be used for something else. Obsessing over the bike was the only thing that occupied his attention without immediately going back to his friend and even this wasn’t completely working. It barely scratched the itch. 

As he wipes the black oil and grime from his hands he thinks back to his short conversation with Rick before he left. Rick had wanted to talk and console him, apologize for swappin’ spit with Michonne in front of him. Daryl had cut it short of course because…well. 

Shit. 

How could he put into words that Rick has the right to do what he wants, hell it’s his damn relationship. Then on the other hand he wanted to curse at him, yell how dare you’s and let the fucker know that no that shit’s not okay. On a third hand he wanted to get down on his knees and suck the man dry. But Daryl feels like Rick would push him away with hatred and disgust. 

Or would he? 

Daryl can’t see Rick leaving him all alone, they’ve been too close for too long. Except for lately but that’s beside the point. The _point_ is Daryl had no chance of knowing what to say or how to say it or why he should even try. Rick shouldn’t have to change for him so why does Daryl want him to?

And he couldn’t _not_ touch his friend before he left him sitting at the kitchen table, he was going out on a run. Shit could go bad at any second, walkers or people around any corner. The environment had been a bitch to their group more than once. The stairs that collapsed under Rick twisting his ankle and the flooded basement they all ended up in with walkers are just a few of many. 

If he was ever any good at drawing he’d sketch out the way Rick’s sapphire eyes looked at him, pleading for forgiveness of some kind. He’d draw the way that pearl white coffee mug looked snug between his plump lips, curling up in gratitude. Rick is beautiful and like Daryl has thought to himself plenty of times before, sinful as fuck. 

Well.

Then there was the tension he spotted between the couple this morning before they set off. Looked like they’d had a lover’s spat and were easing into the others presence. Daryl couldn’t help the small ball of pleasure tumbling in his gut at the unease they showed each other. It was nice not having to see them wrapped around each other like cold cats for once. But with that pleasure came hope and a dash of guilt. 

The hope that maybe they were coming to an end and guilt that he would even think to wish that on his leader. Daryl chastises himself again, he shouldn’t be feelings these things, it should’ve been squashed the moment Rick told him. He hates that about himself, he’s never been able to just let shit go. It festers and burns inside him, he figures that’s the reason he feels so fuckin’ rotten all the time. 

 

Aaron announces himself in his normal casual way, reminding Daryl of how good a friend he is. Never treating him like a rabid animal, to him Daryl ain’t no different than anybody else. He even reaches out his clean had to shake the hunter’s dirty one as if it doesn’t bother him. Daryl uses the other hand to stuff his shop rag back in his pocket. 

“Hey, things are slow around here. If you’re up to it do you wanna go out and and recruit?” He takes his jacket and wipes at a spot on the bike Daryl missed and smiles waiting for his answer.

“Sure. When ya goin?” Daryl asks. 

“I’ve got my stuff together, don’t mind waiting for you to finish up. It’s a while yet till dark.”  
Daryl nods, “Gimme ‘bout 10 minutes. Meet ya at tha gate.”  
Aarons gives him that never fading friendly smile, nods, then makes his leave. 

Daryl’s on his way to gate when he’s flagged down by both Carol and Carl. Carol floats into his arms and laughs, “Just where do you think you’re going?” 

“Recruitin’ wit Aaron” is Daryl’s reply as he reaches out a hand to place it on the boy’s shoulder. Carl shows his teeth in a smile while bringing a hand down to the gun swinging off his waist. Got that trait from his daddy no doubt.

“What ever will we do without our hunter here?” Carol jokes, her pale eyes crinkling around the corners. Carl joins in with a laugh while Daryl huffs out a little chuckle of his own. 

“Be careful Daryl.” Carl says stepping in for a “manly” hug. 

“Yes please do, I’d hate to have to come out there to safe your butt.” Carol says. She leans up on her toes to bring the archer’s forehead to her lips. Daryl’s cheeks brighten as he turns on his heel and walks away throwing a mock glare over his shoulder when Carol yells out loud enough for everyone to hear, “Bye Pookie!” 

Daryl shakes his head and smiles. Damn woman.

 

Aaron and Daryl walk in silence as they trudge along, Daryl is always the one in front spying out human and animal tracks alike. More than once he’s spotted dinner for his family that the Alexandrian’s were too good to eat but Rick and the others gushed over for days. Even Lil- Asskicker’s has had her share of meat to gum on. 

As they’re walking both men have their guards up and all senses open, just because they’re looking to help doesn’t mean they’re ever going to be stupid about it. They’ve only run into one bad person, some poor soul lost in his own world. When Aaron stepped forward hands raised and looking to help Daryl grabbed and flung him back behind himself. They watched horrified as the man muttered to himself angrily, his teeth clenched and grinding. He tore at his own hair ripping it out by the roots. When he noticed Aaron and Daryl standing there watching his crazed eyes widened as he lunged towards them yelling “ _Kill me_!”

Daryl had done just that. 

All the more reason to keep his guard up while he’s out here, plus Aaron is too nice for his own good most times. 

Daryl took his time, he looked for tracks and allowed himself a few moments to admire the scenery. The tall trees have always looked like Gods sprouting out of the dirt into something impossibly more beautiful. Aaron walked beside him faithfully knowing not to interrupt his time. Every now and again he would glance over at the squinted man with awe, he had always thought Daryl was in his element here amongst the brown and green untamed wild. 

He checks his watch; they had been out only an hour before Daryl brought them up short. There was a house in the distance, small and quaint looking. Daryl pointed forward and they nodded to each other, agreeing to take a quick look. As they approached neither man saw any danger and stepped quietly on to the porch. Aaron stands to the side pistol drawn while Daryl knocks heavily on the door. They take several long moments to listen for any movement, when they find none they proceed inside. 

Barely over the threshold they stop again to listen, Daryl is stock still and lets his acute senses reach throughout the small home. It didn’t look disturbed just dusty and lonely. They move further into the house. It’s just one floor, a shot gun house as some would call it. Anyone standing at the door can see through the entire place, a bullet would fly from the front door to the back unhindered. If the rest of the house is like the living room they may be able to find supplies, small things to make life a little more bearable. 

“Think we should split up, see what we can find?” Aaron whispers.  
Daryl answers with a nod and moves towards to the rooms on the left side of the hallway, Aaron follows and moves off to the ones on the right. 

Daryl slips inside and moves his weapon from side to side sweeping the small room. This must of have been some sort of sitting room, a place to relax. He moves to the next room with the same intense caution. In here the room only contains flowers so wilted they’ve fallen out of the pot. He backs out and listens for Aaron, when he doesn’t detect any danger he tries his luck in the third room. 

“ _Ain’t shit here_ ” he thinks. 

He realizes how wrong he is when the first thing he sees in this old room is a bible flipped open as if it’s waiting to be read. He checks over his shoulder as he creeps up to it and runs his hand over the two yellowed pages that show. A verse catches his eye and though he’s never been a religious man even before now he mumbles the words.

“ **Revelation 21:4. He will wipe away every tear from their eyes, and death shall be no more, neither shall there be mourning, nor crying, nor pain anymore, for the former things have passed away.** ”

 

He huffs. The former things sure as hell have passed away and there’s still plenty of crying and pain, he should know. He’s done plenty of it himself. Yet he thinks to himself that maybe someday…someday this might ring true, though he doubts it ever will.

“ _This is tha new world now. Mournin', cryin’ and pain is all tha’s left._ ” he thinks forlornly.

Daryl closes the book and stares at the black cover, the words _Holy Bible_ are etched in bold gold large enough for the blind to see. He turns his back on it to symbolize his disbelief and heads towards the closet. The door is ajar. He stands back and opens it further with his foot, his hair trigger ready. When nothing jumps out at him he takes a bow and pokes around in the closet in case whatever’s in there is too weak to make noise. 

Nothing. 

He’s careful as he pushes each article of clothing aside, most of it smells stale like it hadn’t been washed in ages. He bypasses old church dresses and 70’s lookin’ night gowns; he’s trying to find something Carol or Maggie would like to wear because he just can’t see Michonne wearing any of it. He finds a simple white blouse that looked suitable for Carol and slings it over his shoulder. He continues through and runs across a gold tie that would match the writing on the bible cover. 

Daryl hesitates but decides against it, ain’t nobody gon’ wear that, especially not Rick. All of this shit just looks like church folk garb. His patience is running low and as he turns to leave he gets this weird feeling that he should keep looking. He pushes back into the innermost part of the closet; the first thing he sees is the most beautiful gown he’s ever laid eyes on. Maybe someone stayed around here who was younger, a daughter or grandchild.

Without thinking he yanks it off the rack and steps in front of a full length mirror. There’s so much dust on it he has to wipe his hand across it to clean it off. He peeks to the door and sees no Aaron in sight. In the mirror for some reason he may never be able to explain he fits the dress to the front of his body. 

He can’t help but adore the dark green tones mixed with lighter shades of emerald blossoming across the silk. The material feels wonderful on his calloused skin, he’s already addicted to the way it catches on his palm when he runs his hand over it. It’s a simple gown, spaghetti straps that would feel wonderful on his shoulders. The only decoration it has is light green sequins that run from the straps and crisscross down under the breasts. It’s not binding, it’s the type of gown that would flow across the legs of who wears it and he’s immediately in love with it. 

Daryl stops himself; he shouldn’t be feeling this way about a fuckin’ gown. He shouldn’t be pressing his nose to it despite its dusty smell. He should be thinking about how one of the ladies back home would love to wear this, he knows any of them would look wonderful in it. But he doesn’t want them to have it. The gruff hunter is shocked when he realizes that…he wants to wear it himself. 

He doesn’t want anyone else to have it and can’t bring himself to feel selfish or guilty about it. 

It reminds him of wooded green forests, plush green grass and leaves too soft to the touch. It reminds Daryl of when he was a kid. How he’d run through the trees and throw himself into the weeds to cry when life at home got too hard for him to fake toughness. It reminds him of how soothing nature is to him, how it has always been his friend and protector especially these days. The gown reminds him of the wild spirit he’s always had. 

Then he wonders. What would Rick say if he saw him in this, what would he do? Would he see the same beauty or be disturbed by a grown man in a ladies gown? Won’t matter anyway ‘cause he’s never gonna see it. Nobody is, all they’re gonna see is the pretty blouse Carol’s gonna be happy to wear. 

Aaron’s footsteps come lightly up the hall and Daryl rushes to shove both pieces of clothing in his bag and straightens himself before his friend comes in. Aaron pokes his head in and smiles at Daryl, “I didn’t find a thing. Did you?”  
Daryl is quick to shake his head, “Nah just a shirt for Carol, let’s go.”  
Aaron nods, “Meet you outside in 5.” He says. Daryl turns to look back at the bible, he frowns. He opens it back to the page he found and leaves the room. 

Just because he didn’t find hope in it doesn’t mean someone else can’t.

The day is beginning to darken by the time they start the short journey back, it’s gonna be black dark by the time they get back so he doubts Rick and Michonne will be there. They’ll be spending the night for sure. He hopes all is well for they’re quite a ways out. 

Daryl and Aaron slip back into their concentration with Aaron only a step behind the hunter trusting his instincts. They’ve only been travelling a few minutes before Daryl stops abruptly; his weapon trained somewhere up in a tree. His eyes are narrowed to slits, his body trained on whatever it is. Aaron can’t see a thing but aims his pistol in that general direction. Whatever they’re pointing at must be more than a poor animal about to be shot. 

“Fuck ya want?” Daryl says, his voice rough and raised. 

 

“Wow, good job. Sure didn’t think you’d see me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gown described is based off this, just a different color : http://natalet.com/images/white-flowy-dress/white-flowy-dress-43-3.jpg
> 
> i dunno about yall but i can totally picture Daryl in it! 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts!


	5. Tree Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of chapter 3 Rick comes home to a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since yall are so smart I had to switch up LOL 
> 
> This was way too much fun to write!!! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Rick walked out onto the porch and cocked a sharp hip against the railing of the porch. The moon is the only light remaining, grazing over the tree tops. There were no sounds of walkers just various crickets and bugs chirping in the distance. Rick tried his best not to think about what he had done to Michonne, yes what she said had hurt but his behavior was much worse than what she had said. She didn’t deserve his violent hand around her throat threatening her life. She was his friend before anything, before a half lover, before another woman he would end up losing. 

He ran his long fingers through his waves and blew out his anger; he should have ended this earlier. He shouldn’t have drug her along this far. In fact there was a bunch of shit he shouldn’t be doing and he was doing every bit of it. He was hurting Michonne and Daryl, two people he cared very deeply for. 

There was slight breeze blowing, carrying the scent of death from far off. Still it felt nice whispering over his heated flesh. Placing his hands on his hips Rick turns his face to the breeze and breathes in despite the smell, breathing in again through his nose and out through his mouth. If he’s going to work this out with Michonne he needs to keep his rabid emotions under wraps and be ready to do whatever it takes to get his friend back. 

There was no going back to the relationship they had - he knows that already- but he doesn't want Michonne to be estranged from him. Ever since the prison she has been his left hand, part of his leadership. She chooses her words carefully like his best friend does, everything she says is meant to hit home. Every word is meant to make you think, meant to bring wisdom. Rick knows he’s going to have to man up and take the worst of it so they can get back to the best part. Their camaraderie. 

He can’t help but tense up when he hears her swift tread coming up behind him, slow and calculated. Squaring his shoulders Rick turns around but before he can speak Michonne’s fist is connecting with his jaw. 

The blow is hard enough to whip his head to one side. The first thing he wants to do is retaliate but he stops himself, makes himself take his medicine if you will.

By the time Rick recovers from the pain the tip of Michonne’s katana is aimed at him, glinting in the light. Rick stays still and shows his surrender the only way he knows how, by lifting his chin and keeping his hands in sight. Their eyes meet, sapphire to chocolate brown. Her chest rises slowly, each breath thought out like her steps were. Michonne's grip is sure and firm and Rick can see fire in her eyes, barely banked and waiting to consume him entirely if she sees fit. 

Rick breathes slowly with her careful not to make sudden movements, he doesn’t have the luxury of knowing she won’t hurt him. It isn’t what he deserves anyhow. 

Michonne’s eyes narrow while her lips part to speak, each word seemingly rehearsed. Each syllable carefully pronounced, “The _only_ reason you aren’t dead is because you are my friend. Before anything I do care about you, though right now I don’t have a clue as to why. The last man who tried that lost an eye and I do believe you remember who.”

Rick nods slowly but doesn’t dare lower his hands yet. Michonne is fully in charge of this that much she has made clear.  
“Yes, I’m sorry. I had no right to do that.”

She doesn’t answer him just yet, just continues to search his intent and measure him like only she can. The moments stretch into minutes before she sheaths her weapon in one well practiced move. 

“No. You didn’t. First watch is yours.” With that she turns her back on him and pauses daring Rick to make another move. When none comes she slips back inside as quietly as she had slipped out. 

Only then does Rick lower his hands. 

Once inside he found Michonne putting boards up over the windows, not getting along wasn’t a reason to be reckless. They work in silence, tension mixing in every move they make but yet they do their best to be cordial. Once everything is done Michonne lays down first and turns her back to him, signally her anger towards him still. 

Rick makes himself comfortable in a raggedy chair facing the door, his pistol resting in his lap and his hatchet within reach as always. After a while he looked back to check on Michonne, her breathing was steady in sleep. Her weapon lay ready by her hand. 

“ _At least she trusts me enough to sleep_.” Rick thinks. 

His watch goes by without incident and when it’s time to switch they do so without exchanging words. Her watch goes well and just after sunrise they gather their things together and head back home. 

 

The ride back went about as well as expected with the thin slate of ice they’re currently dancing on. Halfway through Rick chances a glance at Michonne. 

“Can we make it through this?” Rick asks, he hands tightening on the steering wheel. Michonne only nodded and kept her eyes on the road watching for trouble. 

They rode along in silence after that with no hope of forced flirting or false promises. Rick couldn’t help but be relieved; he didn’t have to pretend anymore. Now he just had to deal with coming back empty handed, fuck he’s a failure all around these days. 

_I just want to see Daryl_

By the time they arrived the day was in full swing, hot and uncomfortable. Still people were trudging about with their various tasks and activities. When Rick drove through the gate the first person he saw was Daryl, the smile he pulled quickly disappeared when he saw the look on the hunter’s face. 

Something wasn’t right. 

The car had barely come to a halt before Michonne bailed out, all but slamming the door. Rick was slower getting out from under the wheel. He just wanted a minute to brace himself for what had happened in his absence. 

Apparently he took too long so Daryl stalked up to the driver’s window and propped his forearms on the car door. 

“Kids and everyone alright?” Rick asked  
.  
Daryl nodded and jerked his chin towards their house, “Found a guy while Aaron and me was recruitin’. Some guy callin’ himself Negan, said he wants to talk wit ya.”

Rick tilted his head unbelieving of the name, “Negan…?”

“Yeah I know, stupid fuckin’ name. Says he has his own group. Wants to make a deal with ya.”

Daryl backs away to give Rick room to exit the car, they exchange a firm handshake that lingered a bit too long and began walking.

“Where are Carl and Judith?”

“Ain’t in there wit that dude if tha’s what yer thinkin’. They’s wit Carol. “ Daryl gives Rick his signature ‘dumb ass’ look.

“Bad run?” he asks. 

Rick takes a deep breath before he answers, “Yeah somethin’ like that.”

“Hm. Yer alright though?” Rick can feel Daryl's eyes on him, checking him over. Warmth blossoms in him for just a second before he pushes it aside. 

“Yeah. Let’s see what this so called _Negan_ wants.”  
\---  
As soon as Rick gets to the kitchen, he plops down in a chair. It's a much more comfortable than the one he spent half of the previous night in. Rick hadn’t realized just how tired he was until his body sat at rest. Daryl pats him on the shoulder and when Rick looks up their eyes catch and search the other. Again, Rick is unable to read the message clouding those teal eyes but he can tell the hunter is just as lost as he is. 

Daryl seems to shake himself out of it first and turns away, “Gonna go get ‘im, sit tight.”

Rick doesn’t reply just scrubs a tired hand over his face, he _really_ didn’t wanna come home to this shit. Whatever this is better be simple and it better be over fast. 

Minutes later Daryl shows back up at the door and waves the person in behind him. Rick frowns when he sees a bat in Daryl's hand that’s wrapped with intricate designs of barbed wire. When the guy walks in what he sees makes Rick sit a little straighter and slide his game face back into place.

The man is easily 6 foot tall and broad shouldered –not as broad as Daryl’s- but definitely wider than his own. His hair is cut short and as black as night, slicked back from his face. He’s wearing a dark buttoned jacket with a dingy red scarf tucked into it like it's actually cold outside instead of hot as fuck. His long thin legs are dressed in dark denim jeans and a smile splits his face that’s wicked enough to bring joy to Satan himself. Rick can tell right away that this guy is bad news walking and he wants nothing to do with him. 

_Risk_ , his mind screams . _Get him away from your family._ And more selfishly, _Get him away from Daryl_

The stranger doesn’t hesitate to stride in and sit himself in the chair right in front of Rick, leaning forward to further invade his space. “Hello, I'm Negan. I gather you are the leader around here. Rick is it?”

The leader glances up to check Daryl’s position, he’s still hovering at the entrance to the kitchen and completely focused on what’s about to unfold. 

“Yes. What can I help you with…Negan?”

Negan smiles showing most of his teeth, “Got a proposition for ya.”

“No.” Rick deadpans.

“No? Well that’s awful rude of ya seeing as you don’t know what it is.” Rick doesn’t miss that flash of evil across his dark eyes. He wasn’t an officer over 10 years for nothing. 

“I don’t know and I don’t care.” 

Negan fakes a pout and leans in closer, “That hurts my feelings, it really does. See, I was hopin’ we could be allies. Lord knows we need all the friends we can get in this bad ole world.”

“I don’t have friends, I have family. They’re all I need.” Rick sits straighter to show he has control over the situation. 

Negan smiles again, the sick twist in it makes Rick grind his teeth.

“C’mon hear me out. I figure we can share half of our supplies with each other, make sure the other group doesn’t go without. I have a group of my own that needs takin’ care of and I’ve seen the shit yours can bring in. That’s why I followed your friend, wanted to see the great _hunter_ in action. He ain’t half bad either. In black dark he saw me sittin’ in that damn tree waitin’ on him. That was a little test by the way.” He twists around to see Daryl, “Good job. That kid you were with had no idea what the fuck he was pointin' at.”

Turning back to Rick he adds, “And you owe me a new pair of jeans, climbin’ trees ain’t my thing as you can see.” He wiggles his legs to show off the rips near his knees. 

“Your only option was to climb a tree?” Rick seethes beginning to lose his patience.

“A herd of walkers came through, duh.” The other man chuckles.

Rick breathes through his irritation; looking at Daryl again he can see just how high his hackles are raised. He’s probably berating himself for not noticing this guy sooner and dealing with it then. 

“I don’t want anything to do with you or your group. You get your shit and we get ours. Simple as that. Find yourself someone else to bother.” Rick growls, this time he’s the one that leans in. He places his forearms on his knees and tilts his head to the side. “Are we understood?”

Negan opens his mouth to retort but is cut off by Rick’s voice, each word sounding like it’s been dipped in gravel. “Are. We. Undersood?”

The smile drops from the stranger’s face and that evil flashes through his eyes once more like lightening. Rick answers with his own type of anger twinkling in his eye. Negan stands up quickly and Rick does the same knowing Daryl will have his back, in fact his fist has tightened around the handle of the bat. He’s ready to hit the man with his own weapon, draw his blood with it.  
Rick and Negan stand face to face, measuring each other and being blunt about it. Every fist in the room is clenched and aching to throw punches. Rick smirks devilishly radiating pure confidence and pride. 

Then just like that, like flipping from one page of a book to the next Negan shrugs and steps away and turns to Daryl. “I believe you have my Lucille.”

Daryl steps to the side, “You’ll get yer shit at tha gate.”

Negan sighs to show how put out he is and makes his way to the door, Rick and Daryl right behind him. They follow him all the way to the gate, ignoring confused stares from various family members and neighbors. Even Carol hugs Judith a little closer to her chest as they march by, Rick on one side of him and Daryl on the other. 

Once on the outside of the gate Daryl tosses ‘Lucille’ back to her owner. Rick doesn’t miss how Daryl somewhat blocks him with his body. 

“Well boys I wish I could say this more fun”

“Git out” Daryl rumbles. 

Negan takes a few steps away but turns to them again, his bat propped up on his shoulder. “We’ll meet again.”  
“I dare you.” Rick grinds out and slams the gate in his face. 

On the way back to their house Rick and Daryl look at each other and bump shoulders like they’ve done time and time again.  
“That dude’s crazy, Lucille?” Daryl raises an eyebrow. 

“Man, I dunno. I just don’t want him around here again. I’ll ask for two people on watch for a while instead of just one. Something tells me he’ll certainly be back.”

“Yeh. Beer?”

Rick is able to truly smile for the first time that day, “Shit yeah.”


	6. This Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need tha whole story Rick and I need it now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I have a thing for runs, i dont know LOL 
> 
> I hope yall enjoy and let me know what you think!

“You an’ M’chonne not a thing no more?”

Daryl pops the question casually like he’s asking about the weather or how many walkers Rick killed yesterday. He sits beside Rick bouncing Judith in his lap, her little face lit up with happiness and giggles. The question catches Rick off guard. It almost makes him drop his Colt that he’s been so busy cleaning. His eyes switch to Daryl in disbelief, he doesn’t know why though. It was only a matter of time before the hunter noticed. 

Noticed how he and Michonne have only talked to each other when they absolutely have to. How they walk with distance between them while doing their rounds. Daryl’s noticed the cloud hanging fat over their heads; how it rumbles with thunder every time they’re around each other. 

Rick doesn’t want to answer, doesn’t really want to talk about it. It’s been a painful few weeks since the run he and Michonne went on. Everyone else thought it was because of them coming back empty handed but Daryl knew, he always knew. He’s probably been biding his time waiting on the right moment to ask, when they’re not crowed by family and demands. 

Rick shifts uncomfortably and wonders whether or not he should just ignore the question or walk away but Daryl would just ask again. For a man who doesn’t like being cornered he sure doesn’t mind doing it to his friend. 

Rick opens his mouth to answer and isn’t surprised when nothing comes out. He’s been struggling and trying to get up the nerve to make it right. Then as if that’s not enough he’s been on edge about Negan and that crazy glint in his eye, the bat resting on his shoulder like it obviously belongs there. He’s been doing his share of long watches and perimeter checks, taking up long hours just to make sure everything is still stable and secure. 

Carol and Maggie have been taking turns hounding him about getting some rest, telling him he’s not the only one that’s capable to protecting everyone. Rick knows this but he’s the leader and even though he didn’t ask for this position he wants to do it right, he wants to do right by everyone. 

Daryl doesn’t rush him, he never does. His attention is on Judith who’s gurgling and blowing spit bubbles, giggling every time they pop. Daryl wipes spittle off her little chin with his thumb then encourages her to make more. He doesn’t have to look at Rick for him to know that he’s still waiting and he’ll continue to wait all day if he has to. 

“Wha…what are you talking about?” Rick stutters. 

“Fuck ya think I mean?” Daryl grumbles not missing a beat with blowing kisses on Judith’s little chubby cheek. Rick has to stop himself from reprimanding Daryl on his language, little Judy has no idea what he’s saying at this stage in her growth.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Daryl, everything is fine.” He shifts again trying to bring some life to his numb ass and hates himself for how he’s lied to his best friend. 

Daryl wiggles his nose at Judith to make her laugh again; he makes a funny face and sticks his tongue out at her. She’s fascinated and tries to grab for it but misses by a mile, she tries again and misses all the same. Rick smiles and rubs her silky smooth golden hair.

“Look, m’ yer friend. I know somethin’ ain’t right b’tween tha two a ya. If ya don’ wanna talk about it, is’ fine. But Negan’s gon’ be back an’ we all need ta be on tha same page.” 

Daryl doesn’t normally speak quite this much unless it means something to him. 3 sentences is almost like a speech.

“Daryl I-“ 

The hunter looks over halting all play with Judith and lets her rub her face into his button down. “Jus’ sayin’ that m’ worried bout ya is all.” 

There it is. That short admittance that carries so much meaning. Those teal orbs bore into Rick like lasers and lie detectors.  
Every lie Rick had conjured up to say swiveled up on his tongue.

He watches Judith for a moment and marvels for the hundredth time over how comfortable his daughter is with the hunter. He realizes that this could be the first tentative step towards fixing this mess he’s got himself into. If he can’t talk to Daryl about it, if he shuts him out then who’s gonna pick him apart gently like only the hunter can?

Rick holds his breath and lets it out, of course little Judy catches on and imitates him. They both take a second to chuckle with her and listen to her sweet voice. Daryl doesn’t let it go on for long, the look in his eyes says “ _Trust me_.” 

So Rick does. Kind of. 

“Michonne and I. We…had an argument that didn’t go too well. She said some things she shouldn’t have and I did some…things I shouldn’t have. Needless to say we aren’t together anymore and things have been a bit…hard lately.” 

Of course he leaves out the main factor of what caused their split. Rick doesn’t want to lose Daryl’s friendship as well. That’s one loss too many. 

Daryl nods and presses a kiss to Judith’s head then he places a hand on Rick’s shoulder and squeezes. Rick has to fight not to close his eyes and hum at the warm touch. It felt good to tell Daryl, to get at least some of it off of his chest. Daryl doesn’t pry any further on what he’s obviously left out and Rick is grateful. 

“Imma take Lil- Asskicker ta Carol’s fer a while so you can get some rest, Maggie’s over there too so she’ll be happy ta see er’. “  
“Okay.” Rick says and continues cleaning his weapon.

It’s not long before Daryl ‘s standing over Rick and looking down and again their eyes meet. Rick would love to know what the hell these moments mean and why their happening now. When Daryl reaches down a hand to him Rick takes it and allows himself to be hauled up. Daryl takes his half cleaned weapon from him and pulls him inside. 

“Sit.” Daryl says as he goes over to the fridge and hands Rick a bottle of chilled water. Rick takes it and sits back before closing his eyes. They shoot open when he feels hands on his ankles, “Daryl, what are you doing?”

“What do ya think? Ain’t no foot massage man, m’ takin yer damn shoes off so’s you’ll be comfortable.” Daryl grunts. He bends over and takes off one shoe then the other and sets them out of the way. He pats Rick’s calf then sits down beside him, shoulder to shoulder like always. 

“Your feet stink ya know that?” he says after a while. Rick huffs and elbows Daryl, “Well I’ve smelled yours too, they don’t exactly smell like a fresh breeze either mister.” 

They glare at each other then break out in laughs. Rick hadn’t laughed in a while and it was nice to see Daryl relax for a change. Once their chuckles die down Rick takes a sip of water and sits up, “I gotta do something around here, do another perimeter check before the light is gone.” 

And just like that his mind takes off, swirling through how much he can do before the sun goes down. He’s gotta make sure two of his people are starting off the watch, he doesn’t quite trust the other’s just yet. He never sleeps well when an Alexandrian is up there on a good night and he definitely won’t with Negan lurking somewhere out there. Maybe he should just take the watch, bring Maggie up there with him and have Daryl sleep with his kids. 

_Daryl. The way he touched me. The way he looked at me. He’s always looking at me like that lately. Has he noticed my feelings for him too? No it can’t be. It can’t…_

“Rick.” 

There it is again, that gruff utterance of care. Rick rubs at his chin and looks to him with question in his eyes.

“ Git some rest. I’ve got it taken care of. Sasha and Abe are on watch. Judy’s spendin’ tha night with Carol. Alls fine.”  
Rick nods, “Thank you.” 

Daryl shrugs and gets up, “You keep sippin’ on that. I’ll walk the perimeter for ya.” Before he turns to leave he stops at the door and bites his thumb nail. “M’ sorry ‘bout you and M’chonne.” He leaves and pulls the door shut behind him with a quiet click. 

“I’m not.”  
\---  
The next couple of weeks go by with no sign of Negan. By now everyone else has noticed the estrangement between the broken couple. Carol was the first one to drag him into a tight hug with that sad smile of hers. Then Maggie rubbing on his arm while she passed him in the street, her hickory brown eyes expressing her own kind of sadness. Even Sasha relayed her apologies through her gaze. It should’ve irritated Rick but it didn’t, not really; he knows they love and care about him. 

Rick spots Michonne coming in from a run with Glen that apparently went well, they’ve got enough supplies to make what they already have stretch for a while. He walks over to help, when Michonne sees him her steps falter for a moment. 

“Michonne we have to talk about this.” 

“Not now.” She says and walks away with her arm full of supplies.

“Shit.” Rick murmurs. Glen gives him a pat on the back and smiles. Rick can tell he wants to say something but has no clue. The leader appreciates it anyway. 

Even Carl puts in his two cents, “I’m sorry Dad.” Rick doesn’t know what to say so he sends him on his way. “Go on son, I’m alright.”  
\---  
Rick and Daryl finally ventured out together on a run about a week later for Maggie. She had gathered their group in their home and could barely contain her joy over revealing her pregnancy. Everyone was thrilled and overly excited. Of course Abraham had to show his happiness his own way with an arm wrapped around Glen’s neck. He pulls him into a headlock and roughly rubs his knuckles into the poor kid’s hair. 

“Finally got enough cream in that taco didn’t ya kid?!” he hollered, his voice booming through the halls. Glen was sick with embarrassment and Maggie couldn’t stop laughing. Standing in the back with Daryl and Judith, Rick was glad to see Michonne smiling and rough housing with Glen as well. 

Daryl had that lip of his quirked as he rubbed Judy’s back and watched his family fool around, he was happy for Maggie and her husband. He could already picture how cute a baby their child would be. He and Rick stepped up for their congrats and with a nod of agreement they sneak out to plan a run for her vitamins and whatever else she would need. 

Which wasn’t easy for them to get at all, the store they found was almost overrun with walkers. They used the same tactic that should’ve worked at the prison if it wasn’t for Axel and his stupidity. 

The plan was for Rick to stand at the door and let only a few walkers out at a time. He’ll help Daryl take care of them then reopen the door. They’ll do this until no walkers are left. It worked well and everything went smoothly until they got inside and one with no legs grabbed on to Daryl leg. Daryl’s grunt of surprise alerted Rick to turn around in time to see the walker open its mouth to bite down.

Rick’s body was in motion in less than a second, panic pushing him forward. Daryl paid him no mind as he pulled an arrow him his bow and plunged into the things skull repeatedly until it let go. Blood splattered on his face and pants but it was dead, again. 

Rick skidded to a halt in front of Daryl and dropped to a knee to check him for injuries. His hands shook and there were tears in his eyes as he patted his friend’s leg over. 

“Rick. Is’ fine. Rick…Rick!” Daryl yanks Rick up by his shoulders and shakes him a bit. Rick’s eyes are wide and desperate as rain pours into his ocean. 

“M’ fine, not a scratch on me. I promise.” 

Rick’s eyes roamed over the hunter’s entire body while he stood rigid in his hands. His breathing is heavy and forced, coming out in painful bursts. Daryl pulls Rick’s forehead against his own and breathes with him, teaching him how. 

“Everythin’ is fine. Let’s get Maggie er’ stuff and git outta ‘ere alrig’?” 

Rick nods and walks away to center himself, he breathes in the stale putrid air and lets it out.  
_Too close. **Too close**. Gotta get the stuff and get home_

Daryl keeps an eye on Rick as they gather different prenatal vitamins, he runs across some trinkets Carl might like and stuffs them inside as well. Rick’s hands are unsteady but he’s trying his best to stay focused. Once each bag is full they head home. Daryl watches Rick the entire way. 

Maggie takes one of the vitamins as soon as Rick sets them in her hand. She’s already looking brighter and more alive. Her long brown hair doesn’t seem as limp and frayed; it looks amazing falling down her neck. It’s grown like everyone else’s and comes down just below her petite shoulders. Glen is happy as well with one arm gripped around her thin waist, watching the love of his life blossom. 

Daryl gives Rick a quick pat to his lower back that makes the ex-cop tingle and walks away. Rick watches him without shame and doesn’t notice the cocked eyebrows of his friends until it’s too late. 

“What?” he asks, toeing at the dirt with his boot. 

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Maggie says, barely able to hide her giggles behind her hand. 

Rick takes that as his que to leave before they get any more ideas. Judging from the way they were smiling those ideas may very well be true. 

At home Rick focuses on calming himself down. When he can’t do it on his own two fingers full of whiskey sets him on the right track. They’ve had close calls before and _again_ Rick has over done it. He just hopes that’s not why Daryl didn’t come home with him. 

When Rick peeks out the window he spots Carol strolling down the street with his daughter in her arms, pressed close to her chest as always. He begins to wonder if he’ll ever get his kid back but doesn’t mind. The deep well hidden sadness in her lessens when little Judy rests in her arms. Then he spots Daryl coming around the corner and smiles when he hugs her and makes his way up the steps. 

Rick sprints over to a chair to sit down just in enough time for Daryl to come in. Daryl frowns at him, “What ya runnin’ for?” 

Rick’s eyes widen, “Wasn’t running.”

“Was.” 

“Was not.” 

Daryl shakes his head and sets his crossbow by the couch in easy reach. He sits down and puts his feet on the table. Both men stare at each other a while before Rick clears his throat to speak up, “Glad you’re home.”

Daryl doesn’t say anything. He undoes the rags from around his pants leg and rolls it up for Rick to see. “Got Denise ta check me out. Told ya won’ no scratch on me” 

Rick presses his lips together and nods, “I’m sorry for freaking out like that. Wasn’t necessary.” 

“S’ alrigh’.” Daryl gets up and stands in front of Rick, both hands settled on the table. Rick’s eyes travel up his bare arms and studies the corded muscle and skin. 

“See somethin’ ya like?” asks the hunter, amusement laced into his voice. 

Rick quickly lowers his eyes and clasps his hands together, yet a smile appears anyway. 

“Didn’t think you were a flirter, Dixon.” 

Daryl chuckles and Rick is certain it rumbles throughout his entire body and the room. Rough fingers lift his chin with the barest of touches then teal melts into sky blue. 

“Ain’ flirtin’.” 

Rick has to remember to breathe, has to remember not to moan in the man’s face. Fuck, he’s so close though. Those thin lips inches from his…

They come closer and Rick can barely choke out the hunter’s name.

Those damned lips come closer and Rick can’t stop himself from panting, from _needing_. Rick fights the urge to climb from his skin to Daryl’s. 

He realizes it’s a battle he’ll lose because he doesn’t want to.

And just has their lips are about to touch Rick feels nothing. Not even a whisper of the other man’s lips against his own. 

Rick opens eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed and focuses the best he can on Daryl and the fingers he still has under his chin. 

_Please_

There’s breathlessness in Daryl’s tenor when he whispers. 

“I need tha whole story Rick and I need it now.”


	7. Taste of Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick finally tells the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait! Life, you know? 
> 
> This was beta'd by Vulgar_Sequins, she did an amazing job! :)

_I need tha whole story Rick and I need it now_

 

Daryl drops his hand from Rick’s face and the leader instantly feels the absence of that simple warmth. He watches while Daryl retrieves whiskey for the both of them; just the normal two fingers full in case something goes down outside. Daryl sits down at the opposite end of the table like he senses Rick will need space to unburden himself.

Rick sits frozen in his seat, his fingers tapping restlessly at the side of his glass. He looks at anything but Daryl and can’t bring himself to start just yet. The story of the break up hurts enough, but if this doesn't go well the pain of losing the hunter's care will surpass anything he felt with Michonne. He’s still so afraid of losing the one person who keeps him grounded. 

But this isn't just anyone sitting across the table. This is _Daryl_. His right hand, his rock, his best friend, his everything. Who better to trust than him? 

So Rick clears his throat and sends a prayer to whatever is left up there, and begins. 

 

He tells Daryl everything that happened that night; from Michonne baring herself to him to how the tip of her blade ended up pointed at his throat. It was difficult -beyond difficult- but Rick recites some the words she spat at him.

_"No wonder she stayed with Shane, the way you act I would've done the same thing."_

How her lips pulled back from her teeth as she spewed out her anger, stripping his flesh with each word. Rick made his shame clear over his actions; pinning Michonne to the wall, his hand tight and threatening around her neck. He doesn't shy from the fact that fault weighed heavy on both parts, but probably more so on his.

This is when Rick notices the slight change in Daryl's expression, his eyes widen just enough to portray his shock. It's gone in just a second but Rick stammers to a stop and fights to get his nerves under control. He can handle just about anything , but when it comes to Daryl and his opinion of him Rick is always nervous, always anxious to please.   
But maybe this was too much.

_What must he think of me now_

Silence blankets over the room and when Daryl's gaze becomes too much, Rick averts his eyes to egg shell colored walls, to the couch where they've sat together countless times, and to the door he wishes to run out of and go hide where no one can find him. Apparently the silence stretches on too long for Daryl so he urges Rick on gently. 

"And?"

Rick shrugs hoping it comes across as nonchalant, "That's it, nothing else happened."

"Ya don' expect me to believe there ain't no reason behind alla this, do ya?" Daryl raises his eyebrow, daring Rick to omit the truth again.

"We didn't have what we thought we did. Wasn't love." Which wasn't a lie, it's the absolute truth. Just not all of it. Daryl's upper lip curls,

"Yer fuckin' lyin' ta me Grimes and I don' like it." 

"I'm not-"

"Not what? Yer not lyin'? You were waitin' on that kiss, Rick. You was shakin' with it. I ain't dumb and I ain't gon' be no rebound just cuz ya lonley." Daryl points a finger in Rick's direction and holds it there.

Rick drops his head and stares at his untouched drink, hoping a solution would somehow appear in the brown liquid. When he gets no answer Rick has no choice but to take a tentative peek into those teal circles. They don't hold anger. Daryl is just tired of skirting around a deeper issue he knows is there.

Daryl finally drops his hand and tries an approach that isn't laced with impatience or irritation. He realizes that Rick is struggling and doesn't need to be pushed. 

" C'mon Rick, ya know you can tell me anythin’. Alrigh'?

Rick nods and lets out an unsteady breath, he studies Daryl again and decides it's now or never. If Daryl isn't okay with this, he's gonna have to fix it and somehow he will. Yet he remembers the feel of Daryl's fingers under his chin, how he felt connected with the other man. 

_Maybe it's not too much_

"Daryl I-I have feelings. For you."

 

Daryl doesn’t say a word but a smirk quirks his lips, it holds more meaning and satisfaction than most full smiles Rick has ever witnessed. The blue in his eyes light up with actual happiness and Rick isn't sure he's ever seen that from the man before. It melts his insides; turns them to mush. 

Daryl knocks back the rest of his drink and levels a gaze at his leader that's full of admiration, something Rick isn't sure he deserves quite yet. He watches as Daryl swallows and wishes to trace its path with his tongue or better yet, suck it out of him. 

"Ya ain't touched yer drink yet, Rick. Why don' we start with that?" 

Before he knows it Rick is most of the way through his drink and is swallowing the last drop. He enjoys Daryl's stare as he licks the remnants from his lips. When he's done Daryl gets up and stands before Rick like he did earlier and cups the leader's face with tender hands. Rick can feel every callous and his heart beat instantly quickens. 

"Got feelin's fer me huh?" 

Rick nods dumbly, "Yeah." 

Daryl leans in and it feels like slow motion; the part of the movie where shit is really about to happen. He's so close, the smell of whiskey floats across Rick's face in warm waves and just like that he's done for and Daryl hasn't even kissed him yet.

Rick is about to launch forward to close the short distance but Daryl stops. Again. 

Rick can't bring himself to care about how needy and frustrated the whine sounds when it falls from his mouth. Daryl chuckles, but Rick doesn't see what's funny at all. 

"I wanna kiss ya Rick, trust me I do but I ain't. Not til' I know that you ain't hoppin' from M'chonne's bed ta mine. Once I kiss ya, this is it fer me." 

Rick frowns when he sees something in Daryl's eyes falter, showing him the vulnerability that he works so hard to hide. Rick realizes that this is a make or break moment and he can't afford to mess this up now. He reaches out to find Daryl's hips, and when the hunter doesn't flinch or show discomfort, Rick pulls him in closer to settle between his thighs. He lets his thumbs rub at where Daryl's hips would be if not for his jeans and puts every loving emotion he can into his eyes. They've always communicated the best this way anyhow. 

"I told you months ago that Michonne and I are over. I wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true. She is still our friend and yes, I still care for her. However, that doesn't change the fact that it's _you_ I want. I could never keep my mind off of you and that's why we ended. I think she knew that."

Rick smiled and waited for Daryl to process this. He took his time with it too, searching Rick's eyes and facial expression trying to catch anything false in his confession. Daryl frowned in his concentration like he was digging up a clue or shifting through lies. Rick didn't interrupt or rush his friend. He would give Daryl all the time he needed. 

Which wasn't long, because soon enough, Daryl seemed to step back into confidence. His thumbs moved slowly back and forth across Rick's face as he nodded once and Rick knew that Daryl had chose him too.

Finally Daryl leans in but this time Rick meets him halfway. He could no longer handle stopping and starting again. Both men moaned into each other and the taste was exquisite; whiskey and earth balled up into the greatest flavor that has ever graced Rick's tongue. Their lips moved against one another like water over smooth rock. They didn't use teeth or force just languid pushing of chapped lips against the other. 

Their hands roamed through hair and over bare flesh and clothed skin, all too soon the need for air broke them apart. They took hurried breaths and resumed without words; the whole room exploding in technicolor behind each blue eye. 

Daryl was the first to break the second kiss and mouth along Rick's jaw, turning his face to one side to better reach the tanned skin of his neck. Rick shudders as the hunter kisses down to the crook of his neck and sucks in a bruise that will surely be noticeable to anyone who sees. However, Rick doesn't dare stop the man, fisting his hands in Daryl's brown locks he holds on for the ride. 

The hunter moves his hands down to Rick's shirt and fumbles with the buttons. He has most of them undone but leaves a couple buttoned above his leader's navel in his haste. Rick huffs out a moan when Daryl's hands roam down his chest and stomach stopping to undo his jeans. He pants and revels in how comfortable he is right now; compared to how he wasn’t when Michonne did the same thing.

Rick pushes that thought aside. This is not the time to think about that. What he is thinking about is the way Daryl is reaching inside his pants to wrap a firm hand around him. Daryl claims Rick's mouth again as he coats his hand with Rick's pre-cum to ease the slide. The first stroke down has Rick's hips arching off the chair as one hand squeezes Daryl's forearm, the other landing to rest on the side of his neck. 

There's not much room for proper wrist movement but the hunter makes it work anyway. Rick pulls away to all out whimper in Daryl's face and he chuckles,

"Like that do ya?"

Rick bites his lip and pulls Daryl back down for a kiss to answer, he knows he won't last long at the rate they're going. Especially when Daryl squeezes up and flicks his thumb across his fat head and moves his grip down to the base. The next time around his hand wanders down to Rick's balls, fondling them before he squeezes back up. 

Rick almost falls apart when the hunter removes his hand but he makes up for it by licking his palm. He makes it look so _filthy_ that Rick almost cums in his pants. Just the sight of Daryl staring at him while his tongue does things to his hand that should be done elsewhere is maddening. He lets out a grateful moan when the hunter pushes inside his boxers and starts again. 

He speeds up this time and Rick has no choice but to take it. Daryl seems to know that Rick will bring all of Alexandria's attention down on them when he cums, so he swallows every cry and milks Rick through it. Rick slumps in his chair, breaking away from Daryl long enough to gather air in to his lungs. When he looks up, Daryl's grin has not left his face, he looks proud of himself and in Rick's opinion he damn well should be. 

Rick doesn't give himself much time to recover before he's yanking Daryl's pants down, he wrestles the man into the chair and drops to his knees. 

"Someone's in a hurry" Daryl jokes.

"Damn right, I've waited too long for this."

Rick hasn't done this since he was in college, before he met Lori and decided that she was the one for him. He's not sure he even remembers how to do it correctly but once Daryl's thick cock is revealed to him he comes to the conclusion that it doesn't matter. It certainly doesn't matter with Daryl's thick cock standing at attention inches from his face. It's flushed red and steadily leaking little dribbles down his shaft.

Rick looks up to see Daryl still watching him with clouded eyes, his breaths shallow in his chest already. The leader travels the firm length of his thighs as he nuzzles into Daryl's pubic hair, inhaling the scent of musk and man. It's intoxicating and exhilarating, it settles in the pit of Rick's gut as he leans forward to get his first lick. 

At his age Rick knows it'll be a while before he can go again, yet he feels the tell-tale twitch of his dick as he runs his tongue up a large vein. Daryl throws his head back in a grunt, grabbing Rick's waves and pulling him closer. Rick chuckles,

"Like _that_ do you?"

Daryl flips him off and curses under his breath. 

Rick slides Daryl into his mouth and he realizes he hasn't been this happy in far too long. His eyes fall closed and his cheeks hollow for the best suction he can muster. Daryl's hips roll with him while he moves his head up and down the thick shaft. Every so often Rick slides off to kiss and lick at the sensitive head, earning himself mewls and soft whimpers. The fingers in his hair grip tighter and that in itself is its own kind of amazing. 

Rick lets his hands wander while he takes a much of Daryl as he can, sometimes they brush over a pebbled nipple or glide over hard quivering abs. One hand eventually ends up over Daryl's heart and when he feels a warm palm settle over his, Rick smiles despite the delicious cock in his mouth. 

It's endearing and heartwarming to _want_ to share himself, to want the affections instead of just suffering through the motions. 

Rick can tell Daryl's getting close by how hard Daryl's hand is squeezing his. Daryl's voice floats out into the air,

" Rick, oh god. Jus' like tha. Keep goin'. "

So he does, Rick bobs his head up and down until Daryl tries to push him away like he's just remembered something.

"Ya-Ya don' have ta."

Rick ignores the hunter and latches on to him until he feels Daryl running down his throat. He can't take all of it but he swallows every drop he can and rubs him through the rest. Daryl's entire body shakes so hard Rick fears he'll fall apart with it. It's Daryl's turn to slump into the chair with a dumb smile on his face that the leader would kill to see again, and often. 

Rick gives Daryl's cock one last kiss before he gets to his feet. He spots the man's shop rag and plucks out of his back pocket. Before Daryl can protest, he uses it to wipe each other off of their skin. Daryl narrows his eyes at Rick and he huffs out a laugh, 

"Don't give me that look, it was the closest thing I had." 

"Ass," Daryl mumbles. 

"I believe we'll be getting to that part soon enough, don't you think?"


	8. COMMING SOON

This is officially off of hiatus!!! It'll be coming shortly!


End file.
